a. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward safety equipment for use at construction sites. More specifically, it relates to a modular railing system to enhance safety at construction sites.
b. Background Art
It is well known by those in the construction industry that, while construction is taking place at commercial and residential building sites, certain safety measures must be taken to protect the workers moving around the building site. In particular, until the structure itself is framed, when uncontained horizontal surfaces are present, there is a need to protect those persons working near the edges of the floors and on staircases.
Further, the regulations of the Occupational, Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) of the United States government require the placement of safety railings along the edges of floors and staircases. To satisfy OSHA regulations, these safety railings must be able to resist certain minimum lateral loads without becoming permanently deformed or destroyed. For example, it is a requirement under certain circumstances that the safety railing be able to support a load of 200 lbs. in any outward or downward direction, without component failure. Similarly, kick rails or toe boards must, under certain circumstances, be able to support a load of 50 lbs. in any outward or downward direction.
Although other safety railing systems have been constructed and used in the past, there remains a need for a modular railing system that provides adequate safety to construction workers, including construction workers using stilts.